Cuando un ángel recibe sus alas
by Helena Dax
Summary: Draco está dispuesto a pagarle a Potter su deuda de vida quiera éste o no. SLASH, EWE
1. Chapter 1

**NdA**: Le dedico este fic a Alma, porque le debía una historia desde hace mucho tiempo. Espero que te guste.

Creo que la historia tendrá dos capítulos y un rating no muy alto, pero aún no la he terminado. Si veo que me va a salir un lemon al final, ya subiré el rating. Y subiré la continuación en Navidad.

Todo es de Rowling y no obtengo beneficio económico de esta historia, sólo el placer de jugar con Harry y Draco.

**

* * *

**

**Cuando un ángel consigue sus alas**

I

-No me quedo nada tranquila dejándote aquí solo, Draco –dijo Narcissa, de pie en el umbral de la puerta de Malfoy manor.

Draco resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Madre, ya tengo prácticamente veinte años.-En realidad estaban en febrero, así que le faltaban cuatro meses para cumplirlos, pero él nunca dejaba que los detalles se interpusieran en su camino-. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo.

En realidad, después de dos años bajo el terror de Voldemort y año y medio largo de juicios y arrestos domiciliarios, se sentía capaz de enfrentarse ya a cualquier cosa.

-Inglaterra no es ahora mismo el mejor lugar para nosotros, hijo –dijo su padre, como si las Vociferadoras que recibían diariamente no fueran suficiente pista.

-No os preocupéis, no pienso dejarme ver mucho. Me reuniré con vosotros cuando haya terminado con lo que tengo que hacer aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y cuándo será eso? –preguntó Narcissa.

-No lo sé, madre. Quizás un par de meses o un par de años. No lo sé.

Después de más miradas de inseguridad y algunos débiles intentos por hacerle cambiar de opinión, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy partieron hacia el continente para "ampliar horizontes", que era una manera fina y digna de decir "poner tierra por medio hasta que pasen unos años y las cosas se calmen", dejando a su joven hijo solo en la mansión.

A Draco también le habría gustado irse a ampliar horizontes, pero era un hombre con una misión. De nuevo. Al menos esta la había escogido libremente. Más o menos. Todo lo libre que podía ser cuando se le revolvían las tripas al pensar que le debía la vida a Harry Potter.

No es que Draco no se alegrara de estar vivo. Lo estaba. Pero lo único peor de deberle la vida a Potter habría sido debérsela a Longbottom. O a la comadreja. Sí, daba gracias por no debérsela a la comadreja.

Pero en unas circunstancias así de ignominiosas era cuando los Slytherin daban lo mejor de sí. Draco había encontrado la solución perfecta a su problema. Una de tantas veces en las que había estado buscando argumentos que probaban que Potter era un fraude –uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos- se había dado cuenta de que el muy desvergonzado había jugado todo aquel tiempo con ventaja; si la estúpida profecía decía que sólo él podía matar a Voldemort y sólo Voldemort a él, se había estado enfrentando a los mortífagos y corriendo riesgos mortales con las espaldas bien cubiertas, el muy tramposo. Draco había compartido aquella reflexión con todos sus allegados, orgulloso de sí mismo, pero lo que importaba allí era la deducción siguiente, que para él era más que obvia: ahora que Potter ya no tenía un destino que cumplir, ahora que ya no tenía esa red de seguridad, su tendencia a correr irreflexivamente hacia cualquier peligro le llevaría sin lugar a dudas hacia la muerte.

Y ahí era donde entraba en juego él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir a Potter y esperar pacientemente la oportunidad de salvarle la vida. Dos veces y dejaría de rechinar los dientes por la noche. Y podría irse tranquilamente a ampliar horizontes con sus padres.

Un plan impecable.

* * *

II

Gracias a los periódicos, Draco tenía una idea general de los últimos movimientos de Potter. Vivía en Grimmauld Place aunque iba mucho a La Madriguera –el nombre perfecto para ese nido de comadrejas, por cierto- y de nueve a cinco estaba en el Centro de Entrenamiento de Aurores, situado en un cochambroso callejón de Whitechapel. Los sábados por la noche solía salir con sus amigos y su novia, que ya había terminado Hogwarts. Draco aún recordaba la sorpresa que se había llevado al ver a una Ginny Weasley repentinamente adulta en una foto del Profeta antes de descubrir que en realidad era Lily Potter, la madre del Elegido y amor fou de ese Hufflepuff en el armario conocido como Severus "Cervatillo" Snape.

Cubierto por la mejor Capa de Invisibilidad que se podía encontrar en el mercado y llevando al hombro una mochila con pociones curativas de todo tipo, Draco se dedicó a la tarea de seguir a Potter de la mañana a la noche. Los primeros días tuvo muchos fallos, pero poco a poco empezó a conocer mejor su rutina. Por las mañanas, temprano, Draco se Aparecía cerca de Grimmauld Place, ya libre de su Fidelius, y observaba cómo Potter salía de casa y se iba a comprar un periódico muggle a un establecimiento situado a unos doscientos metros de allí. Después volvía a casa, seguramente para desayunar, justo cuando una lechuza llegaba para entregarle El Profeta. Como Potter se Aparecía directamente en el Centro de Entrenamiento, un lugar infranqueable para Draco, éste dedicaba el resto de la mañana a sus propios asuntos, hasta que llegaba la hora del almuerzo, a las doce y media. Los estudiantes podían comer allí, pero Draco había averiguado que a Potter le gustaba irse con sus amigos a un pub muggle que había dos calles más lejos. Draco lo vigilaba atentamente desde la ventana de la calle y le seguía después hasta el Centro. Hasta las cinco no tenía que volver a ocuparse de él.

A esa hora se abrían varias opciones, todas ellas bastante aburridas o directamente repugnantes, como cuando se iba con la Weasley a practicar su complejo de Edipo. Lo más normal era que se fuera a casa a estudiar y muchas veces, Potter ya no volvía a salir hasta la mañana siguiente; Draco se quedaba fuera, de plantón, vigilando atentamente los alrededores por si alguno de los seguidores de Voldemort que seguían en libertad se animaba de una vez a intentar matar a Potter. Otras veces, después de cenar, Potter se acercaba a La Madriguera. En cualquier caso, Draco estaba pendiente de él hasta que veía que se apagaban las luces de la casa; dormir en mitad de la calle habría sido llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, y cuando Potter se acostaba, él regresaba a casa y hacía lo mismo.

Los fines de semana ofrecían un poco más de variedad, aunque fueran igual de rutinarios. Visitas a Teddy Lupin, comida dominical con los Weasley, más complejo de Edipo… Después de un mes, Draco empezaba a temer que sus previsiones sobre la esperanza de vida de Potter habían sido un poco prematuras.

* * *

III

Cada vez eran menos los momentos en los que Potter escapaba realmente a su vigilancia y Draco, más seguro de sí mismo, empezó a acercarse un poco más. Cuanto más cerca estuviera de él, más rápido y mejor podría reaccionar cuando llegara la ocasión y, además, estaba aburriéndose tanto que tratar de perfeccionar sus habilidades como sombra era una manera de pasar el rato sin descuidar su misión.

Una noche, saliendo de un restaurante muggle con la Wesley, una chica que parecía ir algo borracha estuvo a punto de cruzar la calle justo cuando pasaba un coche y Potter, que estaba de casualidad a su lado, la sujetó rápidamente del brazo e impidió que la atropellaran. Draco, que estaba a dos metros de distancia, puso los ojos en blanco: más de dos meses de seguimiento y eso, eso era lo más cerca que había estado Potter de estar en peligro. Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de tirarse en plancha o algo así para que Draco pudiera salvarlo, no; simplemente había estirado de la chica, sin ponerse en peligro en lo más mínimo. Un asco.

No era justo, se dijo aquella noche, ya en su casa, algo desanimado. Potter estaba corriendo peligro constantemente cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Típico del universo: ahora que él necesitaba que ese imbécil se pusiera a hacerse el héroe de verdad, se volvía sensato y dejaba de arriesgar su vida.

Pero nuevo día, nueva actitud. Draco no pensaba dejar que eso le desanimara y continuó adelante con su plan.

* * *

IV

No mucho después, Draco volvió a encontrarse siguiendo a Potter y su cuadrilla por el Londres muggle, en dirección a una discoteca. Potter, en su opinión, iba un poco a rastras: no parecía seducirle mucho el plan. Pero Draco no tenía tiempo para pensar en su falta de entusiasmo, pues estaba más ocupado en decidir qué iba a hacer cuando llegaran a su destino. La discoteca podía contener mil peligros potenciales, seguro, y Draco se sentía remiso a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, pero sabía que habría mucha gente y no veía cómo iba a poder moverse por allí bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad.

Cuando entraron a la discoteca, Draco se quedó atrás unos segundos y después, con un suspiro de resignación, buscó un portal oscuro donde quitarse la Capa y guardarla en su mochila. Desde que había empezado a seguir a Potter llevaba ropa que podía pasar por muggle, por si acaso tenía que salir al descubierto, así que en ese sentido, su aspecto no iba a ser un problema. Sin embargo, sí que tenía que hacer algo con su cara. Usando la varita conjuró un pequeño espejo para cambiar su color de pelo y alterar un poco sus rasgos. Después volvió la mochila invisible con otro hechizo, se metió la varita en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, oculta por los faldones de su cazadora de piel de dragón y se aseguró de que llevaba dinero muggle encima.

Draco nunca había estado en una discoteca; no existían en el mundo mágico y él no era precisamente un aficionado al mundo muggle. Lo primero que notó fue la música, si es que a eso se le podía llamar música. Era horrible, simplona y machacona y encima estaba a un volumen demencial. Lo siguiente fue el calor, denso como el de una sauna. Y lo último fue la gente –los muggles- ocupando cada centímetro cuadrado de espacio como si estuvieran a punto de batir algún record. Draco nunca había estado encerrado en un sitio con tantos muggles y estaba empezando a encontrar la situación de lo más desagradable. Las chicas parecían competir entre ellas para ver cuál de todas podía enseñar más carne e iban pintadas como fulanas baratas del callejón Knockturn. Los chicos tenían pinta de delincuentes de baja estofa y entre todo aquel rebaño sólo había media docena de ejemplares lo suficientemente atractivos como para merecer su renuente aprobación.

Cuando Potter empezó a moverse espasmódicamente los ojos de Draco se iluminaron con esperanza, pensando que quizás se trataba de algún ataque, pero la falta de reacción de sus amigos y una observación más atenta le hicieron comprender que simplemente estaba bailando. Decepcionado por un lado y divertido por otro, se dedicó a observarlo desde la barra.

Al cabo de un rato, más por aburrimiento, Draco acabó dejando la barra y acercándose a la pista para intentar bailar aquel horror. (Los Malfoy siempre estaban listos para cualquier desafío). No estaba muy lejos de Potter, así que podía vigilarlo igual. Desde allí podía ver su expresión ligeramente agobiada, que Draco quería considerar una promesa de que no tardarían en marcharse de aquel lugar. Entonces, de pronto, sus miradas se cruzaron y Draco no le habría dado más importancia si no hubiera sido porque, durante un par de segundos, los ojos de Potter parecieron decir _mmmm._

A Draco se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa mientras comprendía que a Potter tenían que gustarle los hombres –al menos tanto como las mujeres- y se preguntaba si la chica comadreja estaría al tanto de aquella particularidad de su amado. Potter debió malinterpretar su sonrisa, porque apartó la vista rápidamente, con apuro y unos segundos más tarde se movió para quedar de espaldas a él.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, comprendiendo, divertido, que Potter estaba poniendo todos los medios a su alcance para resistir la tentación y que eso significaba que dicha tentación era bastante poderosa. Sólo de pensar la cara que pondría Potter si supiera que el chico que le había puesto tan nervioso era él tuvo que soltar una risilla.

Y la verdad es que Potter no estaba tan mal. Había ganado algo de musculatura, tenía un buen culo y cierto atractivo. El suyo era más bien un problema de personalidad, pero si no hubiera sido tan insufrible y no le cayera tan mal, a Draco no le habría importado llevárselo a la cama.

Llevaban ya dos horas en aquel infierno cuando Draco empezó a ver señales de que el grupo podía estar ya pensando en marcharse, aunque no tardó en darse cuenta también de que el instigador de aquel movimiento era Potter y que su novia parecía estar acusándole de aguafiestas. Ahora que Draco había sido forzado por el aciago destino a contemplar un poco más de cerca esa relación –no digamos al descubrir que Potter bateaba también para el otro equipo-, entendía menos que nunca qué había visto éste en aquella chica, más allá de su inquietante parecido con su madre. A él le parecía una presumida repelente.

Cuando salieron de la discoteca, Draco aprovechó el primer portal que vio para echarse la Capa de nuevo por encima y empezar a seguirles. Suponía que estaban buscando un sitio en el que Desaparecerse. Potter y su comadreja caminaban cuidadosamente separados y en silencio; la empollona y su mascota tampoco hablaban, pero su lenguaje corporal no indicaba que no querían saber nada el uno del otro, y eso era más de lo que la otra parejita feliz podía decir.

De pronto, Potter giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás con expresión inquisitiva, como si hubiera oído algo y Draco frenó en seco, conteniendo la respiración. Pero fue solo un momento; Potter ni siquiera alteró el paso. Draco esperó un poco más antes de permitirse un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

V

-Os va a parecer una tontería, pero… a veces noto… bueno, noto como una presencia.

Draco, que estaba sólo a dos metros de Potter y le había oído perfectamente, se tensó con una ligera alarma. Le había seguido hasta el Caldero Chorreante, donde se había reunido con sus secuaces. Y todos intercambiaron miradas de _oh_s y _ah_s ante aquella revelación y lo miraron con consternación. Claro que Draco se sentía aún más consternado. Si Potter podía sentirle es que no estaba haciendo bien su tarea. Y si le descubría, tendría que resignarse a estar en deuda con él el resto de su vida, un destino que era mejor no contemplar. En aquella misión no había lugar para el fracaso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sé, como si alguien me observara, como si… -Bajó aún más la voz, pero Draco seguía oyéndole –, como si alguien me hiciera compañía. Es una cosa muy rara.

Entonces Potter se subió las gafas y miró a su alrededor como si esperara ver de pronto un dedo enorme bajando del cielo y señalando el lugar donde dicha "presencia" se escondía.

-¿Qué crees que puede ser? –le preguntó la sabelotodo.

-¿Has probado con algún hechizo? –le preguntó la comadreja.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? –preguntó la chica comadreja.

Draco arqueó las cejas. Definitivamente, aquella muchacha era una egocéntrica. A Draco no le gustaba la gente egocéntrica: si el mundo giraba alrededor de alguien era de él, muchas gracias. Y Potter, a pesar de ser un imbécil presuntuoso y todo eso, no carecía del todo de algunas virtudes.

-Sólo es una sensación, no sé. Por eso no he dicho nada.

-¿Lo notas ahora?

Potter miró a su alrededor y sus ojos pasaron por Draco sin verlo.

-No, creo que no. Cuando hay tanta gente no suelo notarlo.

La conversación continuó sin que nadie dijera nada interesante –no era una novedad- y Draco empezó, como casi siempre, a aburrirse, un sentimiento que se le pasó al instante en cuanto oyó pronunciar su nombre. Al parecer la comadreja lo había visto pasear por el callejón Diagon con las hermanas Greengrass –Potter estaba en ese momento en el Centro - y como su vida era así de patética, lo consideraba algo emocionante que contar.

-Pensaba que se había ido con sus padres –dijo la chica comadreja-. Lo mejor que nos podría pasar sería perderlos de vista a los tres para siempre.

-Malfoy no es tan malo –replicó Potter.

A Draco casi se le escapó una exclamación de sorpresa, que se hizo mayor cuando vio, por la cara de los otros tres, que no era la primera vez que le escuchaban decir algo así.

Pero claro, comprendió enseguida, simplemente se estaba haciendo el San Potter, como siempre.

-Sí, Harry, ya –dijo la comadreja, condescendiente-, seguro que la guerra le ha enseñado sus errores y no quiso reconocernos en Malfoy manor y blablabla, pero cuanto más lejos, mejor.

Draco consideró qué posibilidades tenía de escupirle dentro de su cerveza de mantequilla sin que lo notara.

-Tendrían que haberles roto la varita a los tres –dictaminó la chica comadreja.

O las de matarlos a todos y salir impune.

-Bueno, dejemos el tema –dijo la sabelotodo-. Harry, ¿ya sabes qué vas a comprarle a Teddy por su cumpleaños?

Potter empezó a hablar de un caballo de madera que se movía por su cuenta. Draco, que había tenido uno de pequeño, decidió que era a él a quien tenía que salvar y no, gracias a Merlín, a los idiotas de los Weasley y con aire aún un poco renuente volvió a guardarse la varita en el bolsillo.

* * *

VI

Un par de semanas después, cuando empezó a seguir a Potter a su salida de la Academia, escuchó la conversación que estaba teniendo con sus amigos y le costó no empezar a dar gritos de exasperación. Al parecer, la noche anterior había tenido un ataque de insomnio, había salido a dar una vuelta en escoba para ver si le entraba el sueño y mientras volaba había visto a unos muggles atracando a otros, lo cual le había llevado a intervenir y casi recibir un tiro directo a la cabeza. Draco no podía creer su mala suerte. ¡Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando durante casi cuatro meses ya! ¡Cuatro! Y tenía que pasar justo cuando él no estaba. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dormir a la puerta de su casa, como un perro?

Draco no había estado tan tentado de abandonar como en aquel momento, pero entonces escuchó cómo uno de ellos mencionaba a la chica comadreja y otro afirmaba que pronto se sentiría mejor. Poco a poco, Draco comprendió, que Potter y ella habían roto. ¿Cuándo había sido eso? Probablemente Potter había usado la Red Flú para ir a La Madriguera –o ella para ir a Grimmauld Place- y habían hablado entonces. Draco calculó las posibilidades de que Potter, destrozado y con el corazón roto, intentara suicidarse y tuvo que concluir, desalentado, que no eran muy altas. Esperaba que las posibilidades de que la chica comadreja hiciera lo mismo fueran mejores.

-¿Vamos al Caldero? –propuso uno de los estudiantes.

Todos asintieron, incluido Potter, y buscaron un rincón en el que Desaparecerse. Draco le siguió; estaba cerca de rendirse pero aún no lo había hecho del todo y había una pequeña parte de él, la más orgullosa y tenaz, que se resistía a conformarse a vivir en deuda con Potter.

Y quizás su plan no resultara tan penoso de cumplir, ahora que había roto con su novia. Iría menos a La Madriguera –no se atrevía a soñar con una ruptura total de relaciones con los pobretones, eso habría sido mucho pedir- y ya no se vería forzado de vez en cuando a ver cómo se magreaba con ese espantajo pelirrojo; con un poco de suerte, Potter podía hasta decidirse a explorar su lado gay y empezar a salir con chicos. Quizás alguno de ellos estaría bueno.

Draco suspiró mientras entraba con ellos al Caldero Chorreante. Siempre podía darle un poco más de tiempo.

* * *

VII

Potter había sido el artífice de la ruptura. Más o menos. Por las conversaciones que tenía con sus mascotas, Draco había averiguado que le había pedido a la chica comadreja más tiempo y más espacio para aclarar sus ideas y ella lo había enviado al infierno. Aunque Draco la odiaba, tenía que admitir que había hecho bien en no tragarse esas memeces porque, obviamente, si Potter quería más tiempo y más espacio no era para aclarar sus ideas, sino para irse directo a un bar gay muggle y restregarse en un callejón con el primer chico mono que le hizo cuatro mohínes. Draco, que había observado el espectáculo con interés profesional y no profesional –por no hablar de una erección- había llegado a la conclusión empírica de que Potter besaba muchísimo mejor a los chicos que a la chica comadreja.

Y no mucho después de que Potter se estrenara como gay, Draco averiguó que tenía una cita con Oliver Wood, un Gryffindor algo mayor que ellos que se dedicaba al quidditch profesional. Aquel sábado, Potter se presentó razonablemente bien vestido y con expresión nerviosa en la puerta de un restaurante nuevo que acababan de abrir en Hogsmeade. Draco le siguió al interior, donde Wood ya le esperaba con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Pero hasta donde Draco pudo discernir, aquella cita no iba a ir bien. Potter parecía haberse presentado allí con la idea de charlar un poco con Wood y ver cómo iban las cosas, pero estaba claro que Wood estaba demasiado impaciente por meterle mano y llevárselo a la cama. Lo que le había funcionado al muggle de la discoteca no le funcionó a él y a Draco no le extrañó que después del quinto intento de Wood de dejar "casualmente" la mano prácticamente encima de la bragueta de Potter, éste se levantara y pusiera fin a la cita antes de lo previsto. A Draco le pareció muy bien; el Wood ese no era feo, pero Potter podía conseguir alguien mejor.

Potter no se Desapareció nada más salir del restaurante; echó a caminar hacia las afueras del pueblo, como si necesitara un paseo. Draco lo siguió a cierta distancia. De pronto, Potter se detuvo y se dio media vuelta. Draco se detuvo también, comprendiendo que debía de haber notado su presencia.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó, con tono vacilante.

Draco no contestó. No podía ni respirar. Potter parecía estar mirándolo directamente a los ojos, aunque él sabía que era imposible que pudiera verlo. Y había una vulnerabilidad en su mirada que no le había visto nunca, algo que le hacía parecer casi un niño de nuevo y que a él le puso un nudo extraño en el estómago.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, Potter agachó la cabeza un poco y se Desapareció. Draco supuso que se había marchado ya a su casa, pero no fue capaz de ir a Grimmauld Place para asegurarse. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Y quiso creer que era sólo porque Potter había estado cerca de descubrirle.

* * *

VIII

-Te lo juro, Harry; mis padres quieren que vengas a comer con nosotros este domingo –le dijo la comadreja-. Lo que pasó con Ginny no cambia las cosas.

-Es en serio, Harry –le aseguró la sabelotodo-. Se sentirán muy decepcionados si no apareces por allí.

Draco les observaba a unos metros de distancia, pero desde el aire. El buen tiempo habían atraído a tanta gente al callejón Diagón que le habría sido tan difícil evitar que alguien chocara contra él como en la discoteca. Pero subido a su escoba, no había tal peligro, y estaba en posición de intervenir tan efectivamente como desde tierra, o incluso mejor.

Después de prometer que sí iría a la comida dominical, la parejita se fue por un lado y Potter por otro. Draco le siguió, pensando melancólicamente que sólo faltaban dos días para su cumpleaños. Veinte años, ya se le había acabado la adolescencia. Cuando terminara aquel asunto con Potter tendría que empezar a pensar seriamente en qué quería hacer con su vida. Blaise estaba llevando una vida de play-boy desenfrenado y parecía bastante divertido.

Potter se detuvo en un escaparate y por lo que Draco podía ver desde su altura, esperaba que estuviera pensando en denunciar a su dueño por atentar contra el buen gusto, y no en comprar algo. Pero entonces, en el mismo reflejo del escaparate, vio a un hombre vestido con una túnica corriente pararse en mitad de la calle, sacar su varita y apuntar con ella a Potter.

Draco se quedó tan sorprendido de ver que realmente iban a atacarlo que durante una fracción de segundo se quedó paralizado. Pero reaccionó casi al momento y embistió a Harry con su escoba para apartarlo del peligro. Un dolor terrible, agónico en la espalda le hizo gritar mientras el escaparate parecía estallar en mil pedazos y al perder el control de la escoba, los dos terminaron rodando por el suelo. El batacazo, la confusión, los mil gritos que se elevaron a su alrededor y la agonía de su espalda dejaron a Draco medio mareado durante unos segundos; después, un nuevo hechizo pasó rozando sus cabezas y eso fue capaz de espabilarlo y hacer que se diera cuenta de que uno de sus pies y uno de sus brazos eran ahora visibles bajo la arrugada Capa, que estaba prácticamente tumbado encima de Potter, que también empezaba a reaccionar.

Draco gateó torpemente, obstaculizado por la Capa, hasta salir de encima de él. Todo eran gritos, estallidos, hechizos que cubrían el aire. Había más de un atacante, comprendió, tratando de hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Potter ya estaba en pie, lanzándose de lleno a la pelea. Cerca de Draco, alguien tirado en el suelo chillaba de dolor mientras la carne se le parecía estar desprendiendo a trozos del cuerpo. Draco tragó saliva, sudoroso y mareado por su propia herida; conocía esa maldición, se la había visto usar a su tía Bellatrix. Los gritos a sus espaldas indicaban que Potter seguía vivo, que estaban capturando o matando a los atacantes. Draco, sin ni siquiera saber por qué, le lanzó la contramaldición al mago herido, corrió hacia él, se arrodilló a su lado y se quitó rápidamente la mochila de la espalda para sacar una de sus pociones y hacérsela beber, alzando un poco la Capa para sacar las manos. El otro mago estaba demasiado alterado para fijarse siquiera en que estaba siendo atendido por dos manos que parecían flotar en el aire, mucho menos para preguntarse por la experiencia que podían tener en pociones. Pero Draco sabía que la poción que le estaba dando, sin ser realmente la que necesitaba, ayudaría a calmar el dolor y curar lo más grave hasta que pudieran llevarlo a San Mungo.

Lo que no sabía era qué tenía en la espalda ni si alguna de las pociones que llevaba encima servirían. El dolor era cada vez más intenso y enviaba latigazos por todo su cuerpo. Todavía arrodillado, vio que los atacantes habían sido reducidos por fin y algunas voces, entre ellas las de Potter, estaban poniendo orden, tranquilizando a la gente y atendiendo a los heridos. Haciendo un esfuerzo, Draco gateó hasta su escoba, la cogió y, tratando de sobreponerse a su agonía, se Desapareció.

* * *

IX

Draco nunca supo cómo había sido capaz de Aparecerse en Malfoy manor sin escindirse; desde luego, no habría sido capaz de llegar hasta el laboratorio de Pociones sin la ayuda de los elfos. Una vez allí, se quitó la túnica y la camisa que llevaba debajo, conjuró un espejo y armándose de valor, miró el estado de su espalda.

Entre sus omoplatos, la carne estaba corroída, llena de ampollas que parecían llenas de pus. Aquello parecían los efectos de la maldición Infeccio, que podía causar la muerte en menos de veinticuatro horas. Draco, pálido y asustado, buscó una poción genérica para retrasar los efectos de la maldición y después tomó algo para el dolor. Cuando este disminuyó un poco y pudo pensar con algo más de claridad, comprendió que tenía que actuar rápido si no quería morir. La primera poción que había tomado le había permitido comprar unas horas de margen, pero eso no era suficiente. Tenía que preparar un antídoto más potente y específico: por suerte, sabía cómo hacerla, tenía los ingredientes necesarios allí y si no pasaba nada, la habría terminado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Draco tomó una dosis de poción reconstituyente, que nunca venía mal, puso un caldero al fuego con dos dedos de agua de manantial y empezó a preparar los ingredientes. Cuando el agua rompió a hervir empezó a echarlos al caldero, siguiendo meticulosamente las instrucciones del libro que tenía delante, pues en su estado no confiaba del todo en su memoria. Por fin, su tarea finalizó; sólo necesitaba dejar que cociera durante una hora y reposara durante otra más.

-Amo Draco –dijo uno de los elfos, apareciendo a su lado-, el señor Harry Potter está en la puerta de la casa y como el mago maleducado e insoportable que es asegura que no se irá hasta que usted hable con él.

Draco maldijo entre dientes, preguntándose qué querría. No podía haberse presentado en peor momento; el dolor de su espalda era insoportable a pesar de la poción calmante y se sentía muy lejos de tener ganas de ver a nadie. Pero ¿y si Potter pensaba que el ataque había sido cosa de mortífagos y pensaba que podía estar implicado? Negarse a verlo resultaría sospechoso.

-Hazle pasar al salón verde y dile que me espere allí unos minutos.

Cuando el elfo desapareció con una reverencia, Draco llamó a otro y le ordenó que le trajera una túnica limpia. Con un par de hechizos se aseó lo mejor que pudo y después, ya con su túnica limpia, fue a enfrentarse con Potter.

* * *

X

Tal y como Draco había dispuesto, Potter esperaba en el salón verde, dando vueltas entre los costosos muebles como una fiera enjaulada. Por simple hábito, Draco chequeó su estado; probablemente Potter tenía un millón de veces mejor aspecto que él. Potter frenó en seco en cuanto lo vio, mirándole con una cara que Draco no estaba con fuerzas de ponerse a interpretar.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo, asegurándose de que su voz sonara firme y razonablemente hostil-. Estoy un poco ocupado ahora mismo.

-¿Dónde estabas hace hora y media?

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-Y eso es asunto tuyo porque…

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Aquí, Potter –mintió-. ¿Contento? Uno de mis elfos te acompañará a la puerta.

Potter frunció un poco el ceño, aunque no parecía exactamente enfadado.

-¿Puedo…?

Antes de que Draco pudiera asimilar muy bien qué pasaba, Potter dio dos pasos hacia él y le cogió la mano derecha. Tenía los ojos fijos en su anillo. Draco dio un gruñido desabrido y nervioso y apartó rápidamente la mano.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Potter?

Su expresión había cambiado y Draco se sintió incómodo y fuera de lugar bajo aquella especie de… ¿admiración?... El dolor le estaba haciendo alucinar.

-Eras tú… En el callejón Diagón…

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-He visto tu anillo cuando te has tirado encima de mí…

-Potter, no seas ridículo, yo no…

Pero su capacidad de convicción debía de estar bajo mínimos, porque Potter le interrumpió, mirándolo con súbita preocupación.

-Mierda, te ha dado, ¿verdad? Sabía que tenía que haberte dado. Necesitas ir a San Mungo, Malfoy, hemos examinado la varita del tipo que me atacó primero y esa maldición puede matarte.

-Te digo que…

-Malfoy, hablo en serio –dijo, sonando exasperado-. Me has salvado la vida y no voy a dejar que te mueras, así que vámonos ahora mismo o te llevo a rastras.

Draco comprendió que estaba demasiado débil para poder hacer frente a tanta insistencia.

-Potter, déjame en paz. No necesito ir a San Mungo, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy preparando el antídoto que necesito y dentro de menos de tres horas estará lista. Sobreviviré hasta entonces. Y ahora lárgate.

También podría habérselo dicho a una montaña. Potter se quedó donde estaba, con la admiración de nuevo presente en su mirada. Sí, no había sido una alucinación. Pero esa admiración estaba mezclada no sólo con confusión, sino también con la terquedad más insoportable.

-Entonces me quedaré aquí hasta que te la tomes.

* * *

XI

Potter tuvo el buen juicio de, al menos, quedarse callado mientras esperaban a que la poción estuviera lista. Draco, realmente, no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Si Potter fuera una persona normal y se hubiera marchado, a Draco le habría quedado el consuelo de ponerse a gimotear, pero teniéndolo delante no le quedaba otro remedio que soportarlo con estoicismo e ignorar las miradas pensativas, dubitativas, que recibía de vez en cuando.

Cuando por fin pudo tomarse la poción, Potter se mordió los labios con inseguridad.

-¿Seguro que es la medicina que necesitas?

-Sí, Potter, _algunos_ somos buenos en pociones.

A él no pareció importarle la pulla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en empezar a hacer efecto?

-En un par de horas debería empezar a sanar el tejido. ¿Contento? Ya puedes irte.

Pero Potter meneó la cabeza.

-Malfoy, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Acaso sabías que se iba a producir un ataque?

Ahora parecía desconfiado y Draco se alarmó. No podía consentir que lo relacionaran con aquel ataque; era lo último que necesitaba la reputación de los Malfoy.

-Eh, alto ahí. Yo no sabía absolutamente nada, ¿está claro? No sé quiénes eran ni qué pretendían, aparte de matarte, claro está. Como te atrevas a echarme la culpa…

Potter alzó rápidamente las manos.

-Vale, Malfoy, tranquilo. Tranquilo. –Parecía decirlo en serio-. Pero apareciste de pronto… y llevabas una Capa de Invisibilidad y… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me estás siguiendo? ¿Me has seguido otros días?

-Yo no tengo por qué seguirte, Potter, no soy uno de tus fans. Pasaba casualmente por ahí, vi que iban a matarte y te salvé porque te la debía. Eso es todo.

Quizás Potter se había quedado un poco tonto por el ataque, porque no reaccionaba de manera normal a las cosas.

-Estás mintiendo.

-Claro que no, no seas ridículo.

-Estás mintiendo –repitió, aún con más convicción-. Y creo que también salvaste a ese tipo que no para de hablar de unas manos que aparecieron flotando en el aire y le daban una poción curativa. Pero, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué? Draco se sintió más que ofendido.

-Oh, ¿piensas que lo normal habría sido dejarlo morir? ¿Como soy yo no puedo salvar a nadie? ¿Eso es propiedad exclusiva de los Gryffindor?

-No, sólo…

Pero Draco ya había tenido bastante. Aquel día había sido una absoluta mierda, le dolía horriblemente la espalda y no necesitaba que el maldito Harry Potter se plantara delante de él y empezara a insultarlo con total descaro.

-Pues déjame decirte algo, Potter –continuó, dándole con el dedo en el pecho-. Te guste o no te he salvado la vida y pienso volver a hacerlo para estar en paz contigo, así que si tienes algún problema con eso me importa tres cojones. Tú no eres quién para decirme a quién puedo salvar y a quién no, ¿te has enterado? ¡Hasta ahí podríamos llegar!

Potter se lo quedó mirando unos segundos con el desconcierto pintado en la cara.

-Joder, Malfoy, pero qué raro eres.

-Como quieras. Y ahora lárgate. Quiero acostarme.

Potter volvió a morderse los labios.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?

-En cuanto te pierda de vista.

-Está bien –suspiró-. Cuídate.


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA **La historia se ha alargado un poco más de lo previsto -para variar- y he decidido subir hoy la continuación y publicar el final en Nochebuena, como estaba previsto. Espero que os guste!

* * *

XII

Cuando Draco se despertó al día siguiente se sentía todavía dolorido y mareado, pero al menos no quería morirse, como el día anterior, lo cual ya era un avance. Un examen rápido en el cuarto de baño le confirmó que su espalda estaba prácticamente curada. Draco se dio una larga ducha, tomó una poción para el dolor y después de desayunar, cogió su mochila y su Capa y se presentó, como cada mañana, frente a la casa de Potter.

A la hora de siempre, Potter salió a la calle para ir a comprar el periódico, pero primero miró a su alrededor con aire inquisitivo y luego, ya a mitad camino, se detuvo.

-Malfoy, ¿estás ahí?

Draco suspiró para sus adentros y no le hizo ni caso. Después de unos segundos, Potter siguió caminando hasta llegar al puesto de periódicos. De vuelta a casa, antes de poner los pies en los escalones, volvió a detenerse y a mirar a su alrededor.

-Malfoy, no seas idiota. Si estás ahí, di algo. No sé, si te quedas ahí en la calle te vas a helar de frío.

Y le llamaba a él idiota… Como si no existieran los hechizos calentadores. Draco apretó los labios como si quisiera asegurarse de que no respondían. No quería cambiar el modo en el que estaban funcionando las cosas y arriesgarse a estropearlas: el hecho de que Potter conociera ahora su plan ya era bastante molesto. Al final, Potter terminó encogiéndose débilmente de hombros, como si no estuviera seguro del todo de si él estaba o no estaba escuchándolo, y se metió en casa.

Al cabo de cinco minutos volvía a estar fuera.

-He llamado a Malfoy manor y los elfos dicen que no estás en casa. ¿Quieres dejarte ver de una vez? He de hablar contigo. –Draco apretó aún más los labios, sin entender qué narices le pasaba. Potter se pasó la mano por el pelo con además frustrado-. Malfoy, ¿no lo ves? No está bien que la gente no sepa lo que hiciste ayer. No sólo me salvaste a mí, también a ese otro hombre y…

Draco gruñó, fue hacia él y le dio un estirón en el brazo para volver a meterlo dentro de la casa. Una vez dentro, se quitó la Capa con además airado.

-Te prohíbo que le digas nada a nadie –dijo, con su voz más autoritaria.

Potter se negó irritantemente a parecer impresionado en lo más mínimo.

-¿Por qué? Ayer te portaste como un héroe, Malfoy.

-No seas ridículo, Potter. Te salvé la vida porque te lo debía, eso es todo.

-¿También se lo debías al hombre que ayudaste? Podrías haber huido o haberte escondido, pero te arriesgaste a quedarte para salvarlo.

-Obviamente el dolor no me permitía pensar con claridad.

-El que está siendo ridículo eres tú. Si la gente supiera…

-Si la gente lo supiera también lo sabrían los malos y entonces mi misión sería mucho más difícil. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Potter? ¿Que nos maten a los dos? ¿O ver cómo paso el resto de mi vida esperando en vano una ocasión de saldar mi deuda?

Potter se lo quedó mirando en silencio durante un buen rato, como si estuviera pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. A Draco no le constaba que Potter fuera muy listo, así que supuso que debía de costarle un poco.

-Está bien –dijo al fin, con lentitud-. Si no quieres que lo cuente no lo contaré. Pero… Malfoy, no tienes por qué hacer esto. Te salvé la vida porque sabía que odiabas a Voldemort, no para que te sintieras obligado a devolverme el favor. Seguro que ni siquiera estás recuperado del todo de lo de ayer. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa a descansar y te olvidas de toda esta locura?

¿Cómo podía sugerir tal cosa? Era como si vivieran en universos distintos.

-Porque para descansar de verdad he de saber que no te debo nada.

Potter frunció las cejas.

-¿Tanto me odias todavía?

Había un brillo decepcionado en sus ojos que a Draco no le pasó desapercibido y, además, le hizo sentir algo raro en el estómago.

-¿Has de ser tan melodramático?

-¿_Yo_ soy el melodramático? –replicó, con incredulidad-. El que ha decidido por su cuenta convertirse en mi guardaespaldas porque no soporta la idea de deberme la vida eres tú

Draco descubrió que era bastante difícil rebatir eso, así que decidió volver a un punto de la conversación donde sí pudiera seguir discutiendo.

-Eso no quiere decir que te odie. A los Malfoy no nos gusta estar en deuda con nadie, eso es todo.

Potter volvió a quedarse pensativo y Draco aprovechó para hacer sus propias reflexiones. Hasta decirlo en voz alta no se había dado cuenta de que era verdad que ya no odiaba a aquel idiota. Seguramente había dejado de hacerlo durante la guerra, cuando le había visto el pelaje a Voldemort. Si en la Sala de Menesteres había intentado entregárselo al monstruo había sido porque era el único modo que se le había ocurrido de volver a ganarse su favor y poner a sus padres a salvo, no porque quisiera realmente vengarse de Potter o verlo muerto. Si en ese momento Voldemort hubiera decidido que lo que de verdad quería era un traje lavanda como los de Gilderoy Lockhart, Draco habría ido directamente a San Mungo a sacarle a aquel tarado la dirección de su sastre y habría dejado a Potter en paz.

-Yo tampoco te odio.

-Ya lo sé, te he oído hablar de mí.-Pero no me respetas, añadió mentalmente.

Aunque quizás eso había cambiado desde ayer. Potter era un Gryffindor y acababa de decirle que había sido todo un héroe. En el top ten de los leones, aquello debía de ser la leche.

Potter arrugó un poco la nariz.

-Eso de que me andes siguiendo todo el rato también tiene su lado espeluznante, ¿sabes?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Soy un Slytherin.

* * *

XIII

Las cosas habían cambiado. Potter no le dijo nada a la prensa, pero sí a Granger y la comadreja. Draco no pudo estar presente durante la conversación, pero supo que sabían algo en cuanto los siguió a un restaurante y vio que ambos parecían suspicaces, miraban a todos los lados y bajaban la voz para hablar. Potter tampoco se comportaba con la misma naturalidad que antes, ahora que sabía que él podía andar cerca.

Y le hablaba. Cuando estaba solo, de vez en cuando, hacía comentarios dirigidos a él. Al principio Draco trató de ignorarlo, pero la verdad era que resultaba un poco más ameno pasar el rato si charlaban de vez en cuando. Era un alivio no tener que morderse la lengua constantemente para no intervenir. Y también era más relajante no tener que preocuparse tanto de no ser descubierto.

-¿Has pensado qué harás si nadie intenta matarme? –le preguntó una tarde, sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de Grimmauld Place.

La respuesta era obvia.

-Esperar a que tú solo te metas en peligro.

-Lo creas o no, no voy buscando edificios en fuego para salvar gatitos atrapados.

Draco sintió un escalofrío en la espalda a pesar del calor del verano y se alegró de que Potter no pudiera verlo.

-Tenías que mencionar el fuego, ¿verdad?

Potter miró en su dirección con expresión intrigada.

-No era una indirecta –le aseguró, al cabo de unos segundos, con aparente sinceridad-. Sólo quería decir que… bueno, no tengo tantos impulsos suicidas como pareces creer. Y tampoco me seduce la idea de meterme en problemas sólo para que puedas salvarme la vida y te quedes tranquilo.

-Eso es asunto mío, Potter. Tú sigue con lo tuyo y ya veremos si pasa algo o no.

-¿Y si no pasa? ¿Vas a seguirme hasta que uno de los dos muera de viejo?

-El año que viene serás auror, ¿no? Entonces seguro que tienes un montón de misiones peligrosas.

-Y tú me seguirás.

-Si no me queda más remedio… La verdad es que para entonces confío en haberlo solucionado ya.

Potter meneó la cabeza.

-¿He olvidado mencionar que todo esto también tiene un lado bastante tétrico?

-Soy un…

-…un Slytherin, sí.

* * *

XIV

Draco llevaba un buen rato montando guardia frente a la puerta de Andromeda Tonks cuando Potter asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Dónde quieres que esté? –replicó, sin salir de debajo de la Capa.

Potter se mordió los labios unos segundos.

-Tu tía quiere saber si te apetece pasar y conocer a Teddy.

Draco dio un respingo sobresaltado. ¿Conocer a Teddy?

-¿Se convierte en lobo?-Las palabras salieron solas.

Potter resopló, disgustado.

-Es un niño de dos años, Malfoy –dijo, con evidente decepción-. Mira, déjalo estar.

Entonces empezó a meterse de nuevo en casa de Andromeda. Draco sintió una llamarada de rabia y se quitó la Capa de encima mientras iba hacia Potter.

-Oh, claro, para ti siempre es así de fácil, ¿verdad? –exclamó, sorprendido de lo sarcástica y amarga que sonaba su voz-. Tú tienes un hombre-lobo en tu vida y es el profesor Lupin. Claro, cómo no. Pues jódete, Potter, mi hombre-lobo era Fenrir Greyback y él no tenía niños, _él se los comía_, ¡así que no te atrevas a mirarme por encima del hombro!

Potter estaba ahora con los ojos muy abiertos, obviamente sorprendido por su reacción; un momento después esa sorpresa había sido sustituida por apenada comprensión.

-Teddy no ha dado señales de haber heredado la licantropía de Remus –dijo, en tono suave-. Los medimagos que lo han examinado dicen que es muy probable que no la desarrolle nunca. Quizás es porque es un metamorfomago, como su madre. Parece ser que nadie puede heredar ambas cosas a la vez.

-Los metamorfomagos tienen un dominio instintivo de su cuerpo –asintió Draco, más apaciguado-. Pueden estar infectados, pero no manifiestan los síntomas.

-¿Quieres pasar? –le ofreció Potter de nuevo.

-Le has dicho a mi tía lo que estoy haciendo, ¿verdad?-Potter se encogió de hombros, lanzándole una media sonrisa de disculpa a ver si colaba. Contra todo pronóstico, lo hacía. Y Draco se dio cuenta de que sí quería conocer a su tía y a su sobrino. Pensara lo que pensara su padre, eran su familia también-. Bueno, sería descortés rehusar su invitación.

Potter volvió a sonreír y le hizo un ademán invitándole a pasar.

* * *

XV

Una vez superado el susto de descubrir que su tía Andromeda era demasiado parecida a su tía Bellatrix, Draco se sintió bastante complacido por cómo había ido la visita. A pesar de las nocivas influencias muggles de las que se había rodeado, estaba claro que su tía era una Slytherin y una Black, lo cual facilitaba el éxito en aquella reunión familiar. Y el niño… bueno, era un niño. Con el pelo azul y manos pegajosas. A Draco no se le ocurría qué otra cosa podía opinar de un niño tan pequeño.

Después de pensarlo un poco, decidió contarles a sus padres lo que había pasado. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué mejor momento para hacerlo, ahora que estaban en la otra punta del globo? Si se enfadaban, estaban demasiado lejos para tomar medidas. Pero la respuesta de su madre transmitía su aprobación y su padre, por su parte, parecía haber desarrollado una asombrosa capacidad para suprimir de su realidad las cosas que no le interesaban, porque no hacía ninguna mención al tema.

Y no estaba mal lo de contar con la aprobación paterna, ya que Andromeda le había dejado claro que esperaba que fuera a verle, con o sin Potter, y él también se había quedado con las ganas de conocerla un poco más. Quizás por fuera se parecía a Bellatrix, pero su personalidad era más parecida a la de Narcissa. A Potter no parecía importarle en absoluto compartir esas visitas y a lo largo de aquel mes de julio se fue convirtiendo en una costumbre.

-Malfoy…

-¿Qué?

-El sábado que viene celebro mi cumpleaños. ¿Quieres venir?

Draco tuvo que pararse.

-¿A tu cumpleaños? ¿Con tus amigos?

-No tienen nada de malo. Y si vas a estar toda la noche vigilando la casa también puedes hacerlo desde dentro y parecer algo más normal, ¿no?

A Draco le había pillado por sorpresa y habló casi sin pensar.

-Potter, me consta que no eres un experto en fiestas, pero créeme si te digo que llevar a un mortífago a tu cumpleaños es una manera segura de arruinar el ambiente.

Él lo miró con la cabeza ladeada.

-Es mi fiesta y es mi cumpleaños y si quiero invitar al cadáver de Voldemort, lo invito. Y tú… bueno, sé que no va a gustarte oír esto, pero de momento lo has hecho bastante mejor como héroe que como mortífago.

Draco frunció el ceño un momento, lo cual hizo reír a Potter por lo bajo, y consideró su invitación en silencio durante unos segundos. Quizás era por los ratos que habían empezado a pasar con Teddy, pero tenía que admitir que le habría sentado mal descubrir que Potter estaba de cumpleaños y que él no estaba invitado. Y aun así una parte de él habría entendido que no lo hiciera, porque parecían ganas de buscarse problemas.

-Supongo que puedo honrarte con mi presencia un rato –dijo al final, haciendo que Potter pusiera los ojos en blanco-. Pero sólo un rato; imagino que tienes tan pocas ganas como yo de que tu fiesta de cumpleaños se convierta en un linchamiento.

Potter dijo algo entre dientes. Draco no había llegado a oírle bien, pero habría jurado que sonaba como a "melodramático".

* * *

XVI

Los amigos de Potter lo habían recibido con desgana, pero no sorpresa, lo cual quería decir que ya estaban sobre aviso. De momento se habían limitado a saludarlo con reparos y mirarlo desde lejos como si esperaran que sacara su insignia de la Brigada Inquisitorial y les quitara puntos o algo así. Mejor, porque él no estaba ahí para divertirse, sino para vigilar a Potter, y si los demás hubieran empezado a hablarle no habría podido cumplir bien su misión.

Mientras observaba a Potter reírse a carcajadas con varios Weasley sin determinar, Granger, una de las pocas personas en aquella casa que aún conservaba la sobriedad, se acercó vacilantemente a él.

-Hummm… Malfoy, ¿qué tal?

-Granger –dijo él, con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Quería…. Mmm… bueno, gracias por salvar a Harry. Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente.

-Ahora que un Gryffindor me ha llamado valiente ya puedo morir en paz.

Granger arqueó las cejas y Draco se sorprendió al ver que parecía divertida. ¿Cuándo habían desarrollado los Gryffindor un sentido del humor?

-Harry tiene razón, te estás transformando en Snape.

Draco no supo si sentirse halagado o insultado, pero no tuvo ocasión de decidirse porque Potter les interrumpió, acercándose a ellos.

-Eh, Malfoy, ¿piensas quedarte en ese rincón toda la fiesta?

-No, ya te he dicho que sólo iba a estar un rato. A no ser que vayas a emborracharte –se le ocurrió de pronto-. ¿Vas a hacerlo? La gente borracha tiene más posibilidades de sufrir un accidente.

Potter intercambió una mirada exasperada con Granger.

-¿Lo ves? Es como tener un ángel de la guarda, pero psicópata.

-Vamos, Potter, no es culpa mía si tus posibilidades de morir joven son tan altas. Yo sólo intento postergarlo un poco.

Granger asintió lentamente, mirando a Potter.

-Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Draco no terminaba de entender esa conversación, pero su instinto le decía que le estaban insultando o algo por el estilo, así que se defendió un poco.

-Oye, no estoy diciendo que quiera que te mueras joven. De hecho, una vez saldada la deuda, preferiría que te refrenaras un poco, aunque sólo sea por Teddy. Yo me limito a ser realista.

Potter meneó la cabeza.

-Si algún día viene un OVNI a llevarte a tu planeta natal no voy a sorprenderme, Malfoy. Ni un poquito.

* * *

XVII

A raíz de aquel cumpleaños, las cosas aún cambiaron más entre ellos. Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry –en algún momento habían empezado a llamarse por sus nombres de pila- empezaba a sentirse culpable de que él dedicara tanto tiempo a vigilarlo. Parecía creer que le había dejado sin vida propia. No importaba que Draco le explicara que veía a sus amigos y hacía las cosas que le gustaban mientras él estaba en el Centro de Entrenamiento de Aurores, o que realmente quería hacer aquello. Draco enseguida notó que sus objeciones eran mucho menores si en vez de montar guardia fuera de su casa, por ejemplo, estaba dentro haciéndole compañía y charlando con él. No era la situación ideal, pero era mejor que arriesgarse a que Harry se negara en redondo a seguirle el juego y empezara a tomar medidas serias para evitar que pudiera seguirlo.

Y en realidad su única queja era respecto a su plan. Estar con Harry era, a fin de cuentas, más divertido que seguir a Harry.

* * *

XVIII

-Oye, Draco, ¿qué te gustaría hacer este sábado? –le preguntó Harry mientras paseaban juntos por el callejón Diagon después de sus clases.

-¿Mmm? –dijo, medio distraído con los escaparates.

-Bueno, me sabe mal que siempre tengas que ir a donde yo quiero ir.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Sí, sí, lo haces porque quieres. Pero de todos modos he pensado que este sábado podríamos hacer lo que te apetezca a ti.

Oculto bajo la Capa, Draco sonrió un poco, nada dispuesto a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

-Muy bien, entonces quiero ir a ver el partido entre los Falcons y los Tornados. Y luego quiero cenar en el Kneazle Satisfecho. Dice Pansy que la comida es fantástica.

Harry asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Como quieras. Pero sin Capa, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –cedió porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo iba a cenar con la Capa puesta?

Harry tenía que comprar tinta y pergaminos, y Draco entró con él a la tienda. Había algunas personas más allí dentro: un chico algo más mayor que ellos que llevaba a su hija pequeña en un carrito, dos chicas que habían ido un curso por debajo de ellos y una señora mayor que estaba curioseando las estanterías al otro lado de la tienda. Nada más verlo, las dos chicas se acercaron a Harry para saludarlo con necias risitas de treceañeras. Draco apretó los labios con desaprobación, pensando que era patético el modo en el que los cerebros de la gente dejaban de funcionar con normalidad en cuanto Harry andaba cerca. Y con qué descaro se le echaban encima…

-No importa cuantas veces lo vea, siempre me parecerá un espectáculo deplorable –murmuró, al alcance del oído de Harry, cuando éste se quitó de encima a sus descocadas fans.

Para su sorpresa, Harry meneó la cabeza con pesar.

-Poca gente quiere entender que lo hicimos entre todos –dijo, también en voz baja-. Incluidos tu madre y tú. Fuimos _todos_.

Draco se quedó mudo, aunque no sabía por qué. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que Harry no era el cretino presumido e hipócrita que siempre había creído que era, pero oírle decir eso, verse incluido, resultó una pequeña conmoción. Harry, quizás pensando que no tenía nada que contestar, se fue hacia el mostrador de la tienda y se colocó junto al hombre con su hija. Después de unos segundos, Draco se acercó a él, todavía sin saber qué decir.

La niña, que tenía unos dos años, parloteaba para sí misma mientras meneaba vigorosamente su sonajero. De pronto, por el rabillo del ojo, Draco captó una especie de brillo naranja proveniente del carrito y reaccionó al momento lanzando su Protego más potente sobre Harry y él.

-¡Cuidado!

Cinco rayos naranjas salieron disparados desde el carrito; dos de ellos se estamparon en el padre de la niña y el dueño de la tienda. El escudo de Draco repelió los rayos que iban hacia Harry y hacia él y la señora mayor también había podido protegerse. El intenso brillo había cegado momentáneamente a Draco, quien necesitó unos segundos para volver a ver bien. Los dos hombres estaban tumbados en el suelo, quizás muertos.

-Oh, mierda –exclamó Harry, arrodillándose rápidamente junto al padre.

-¿Está vivo? –preguntó Draco.

Antes de que Harry contestara pudo ver por sí mismo que sí, ya que el hombre estaba recuperando rápidamente la conciencia.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Harry.

El padre de la niña intentó contestar, pero sólo le salió un rebuzno. Draco lo miró con ojos desorbitados un momento y cuando volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado empezó a reírse como un loco intentando que nadie le oyera. Harry, intentando valientemente mantener la cara impasible, fue a asegurarse de que el dueño de la tienda no había sufrido peores daños y después de una hilarante sesión de rebuznos, que hizo rodar lágrimas de risa por las mejillas de Draco, consiguieron devolverlos a su estado original.

Como el hechizo de la niña no había sido mortal, lo que había hecho Draco no contaba a la hora de considerar saldada su deuda con Harry. Pero no le importó mucho; había sido divertido de cojones.

* * *

XIX

-Oye, Draco, este sábado voy a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de mis compañeros del Centro.

-¿Dónde es?

Harry le dio la dirección y luego le puso una de sus miradas.

-En serio, ¿por qué no te tomas la noche libre? Voy a estar en una casa llena de aspirantes a aurores, seguro que entre todos somos capaces de afrontar cualquier peligro inesperado.

Pero Draco no quería saber nada de eso y el sábado por la noche se plantó frente a la casa del amigo de Harry, dispuesto a cumplir celosamente con sus labores de vigilancia. Harry había prometido avisarle en cuanto fuera a marcharse y Draco sabía que sus ganas de fiesta no solían prolongarse demasiado tiempo, así que confiaba en regresar a casa hacia medianoche.

La casa estaba aislada en medio del campo; no había razón para poner un hechizo de silencio y Draco podía escuchar claramente desde el exterior la música y el ruido de las voces y de las risas. Una o dos veces vio a Harry mirar por la ventana con cara de preguntarse si aún estaría allí. Draco no pudo evitar una oleada de afecto teñido de exasperación hacia él y su manía de preocuparse tanto por cualquiera que le importara un poquito.

Las horas fueron pasando y Draco comprobó, algo desalentado, que daban las doce y la fiesta no tenía visos de terminar. Más sorprendente era que Harry aún tuviera ganas de estar allí. A la una, empezó a preocuparse. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía asomándose a la ventana, ni siquiera pasar enfrente de una. Pero no había oído ni visto la más mínima señal de revuelo allí dentro, más allá del que había causado la propia fiesta.

A las dos, el ruido de voces proveniente del interior de la casa había disminuido y cada vez parecía más claro que la fiesta estaba terminando. Draco, sin saber qué hacer, permaneció allí esperando a Harry. La música cesó abruptamente. Unos segundos después, las luces de la planta baja se apagaron y se encendieron las de arriba. Los dueños de la casa se estaban preparando para irse a dormir.

Cuando la casa quedó a oscuras, Draco aún se quedó allí unos minutos más, tratando de imaginar qué podía haber pasado. Lo único que se le ocurría era que Harry hubiera terminado tan borracho que alguien lo hubiera llevado a Grimmauld Place por Red Flú, o quizás incluso que lo habían acostado en cualquier cama de invitados de aquella misma casa.

Dudoso, Draco se Apareció frente a la casa de Harry, llamó suavemente a la puerta con los nudillos y pronunció el nombre del elfo doméstico en voz baja. Kreacher podía ser el elfo de Harry y guardarle absoluta lealtad, pero eso no quitaba que no tuviera una cierta debilidad por los Black. Tal y como esperaba, la criatura contestó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Señor Malfoy? –dijo, con su voz quejumbrosa.

-Hola, Kreacher. Sé que es tarde, pero necesito saber si tu amo está en casa.

-No, señor. El amo Harry no ha vuelto de la fiesta.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Kreacher siente mucho ser un elfo tan inútil y no poder ayudar al señor Malfoy –sollozó el elfo-. Kreacher no sabe dónde está su amo.

-¿Puedes intentar localizarlo? Quiero asegurarme de que no está metido en líos.

-Kreacher lo intentará. Kreacher siente mucho no poder abrirle la puerta al hijo de la señorita Narcissa. El amo Harry le dijo a Kreacher que no dejara pasar a nadie cuando él no estuviera en casa.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ve a buscar a tu amo, rápido.

-Sí, señor.

La magia de los elfos les permitía encontrar a sus amos en circunstancias normales, a no ser, por ejemplo, que éstos no quisieran ser encontrados o que se hallaran rodeados de hechizo específicamente diseñados para dejar a los elfos fuera. Draco esperaba que éste no fuera el caso. Desde luego, si estaba borracho durmiendo por ahí iba a enfadarse de lo lindo, pero mejor eso que en peligro.

O sea no, que estuviera en peligro tenía sus ventajas, claro está. Él podría ir, salvarlo y poner fin a aquella misión de una vez. Recuperaría su libertad, podría ir a ver a sus padres, a cenar con sus amigos.

Draco aún estaba decidiendo qué opción prefería cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Kreacher.

-El amo Harry está en casa de uno de sus amigos, Marcus Belby.

-¿Está bien?

El elfo tardó un par de segundos en contestar.

-Kreacher no se ha atrevido a acercarse mucho. El amo Harry tiene feas costumbres muggles y le ha prohibido a Kreacher que se acerque a él cuando está teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Draco se sintió como si acabara de tomarse una dosis de poción para el resfriado y de pronto hubiera empezado a salirle humo hasta de las orejas. ¡Ese maldito bastardo lo había dejado tirado en plena noche con un frío de cojones para irse a follar por ahí como el putón verbenero que era! ¡Y con ese mugroso de Marcus Belby! Y daba igual que en realidad no hubiera pasado frío porque había usado un hechizo, era la _esencia_ del asunto lo que importaba.

¿Salvarle la vida a Potter?

Iba a _matarlo._

* * *

Aliena, Draco no es precisamente fan de Ginny, jaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar,

Lilian-Roxan 18, muchas gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

NdA Y aquí está el final de mi fic navideño :) Espero que os guste mucho y os deseo a todos/as una Feliz Navidad llena de slash y felicidad (más o menos es lo mismo, jaja). Besos!

A Mery Lupin, Aliena, Pao y Lauren, muchas gracias por comentar, que no os puedo contestar de otra forma. Y en general, muchas gracias a todos/as por los comentarios. Prometo contestarlos todos!

XX

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se quedó en casa. Se negaba a ir a montar guardia frente a la casa de Belby. Le había dicho a Kreacher que le avisara cuando su amo volviera y el elfo había prometido hacerle ese favor; Draco sabía que Harry iría a comer a La Madriguera, así que si no tenía noticias de Kreacher hasta entonces, iría allí a reunirse con él. Y entonces pensaba decirle todo lo que pensaba de él y de su desconsiderado y desvergonzado comportamiento.

Su plan se echó a perder cuando uno de sus propios elfos le anunció que Harry estaba en la puerta de la mansión. Era la primera vez que iba allí desde que le había salvado la vida y Draco se sintió un poco menos enfadado.

-Hazle pasar.

Harry entró pálido, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y sombra de barba, la viva imagen de un hombre con una terrible resaca. Draco se alegró de que estuviera sufriendo.

-No has venido a casa –dijo Harry, con voz tentativa-. ¿Estás muy enfadado?

-Oh, ¿has notado que no estaba? –replicó Draco, fingiendo indiferencia-. Pensaba que ni te acordarías de mi existencia.

-Lo siento –dijo, apesadumbrado-. Siento mucho no haberte avisado. Me emborraché y… Dios, bebí un montón… Apenas recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.

-Te fuiste a follar a casa de Marcus Belby –dijo, sorprendido por el tono tan acusador que le había salido.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Me seguiste hasta allí? –Draco se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta para que pensara lo que quisiera. No quería meter en líos a Kreacher. Pero por alguna razón, Harry bajó la vista y meneó la cabeza como si estuviera maldiciendo entre dientes. Cuando volvió a mirar a Draco, éste tuvo la impresión de parecía aún más arrepentido que antes-. He alucinado esta mañana al despertarme y verme allí con Marcus. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber follado con él. Estaba tan borracho que si Hagrid se me hubiera insinuado le habría dicho que sí.

-Oh, vaya, veo que eres un hombre con standards –replicó Draco, arqueando una ceja.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Marcus ni siquiera me gusta. Si hubiera estado sobrio no me habría ido a la cama con él. ¿No ves que…?

-¿Qué?

Harry se mordió los labios y meneó la cabeza.

-Nada –dijo con un suspiro-. Pero siento de verdad lo de anoche, Draco. Venga, deja que te invite a cenar para compensarte. Tú escoges el sitio, ¿vale?

Draco pensó que debía de estar incubando algo. Una grave neumonía, quizás, de pasar tantas horas a la intemperie. Eso explicaría esa debilidad repentina que le aquejaba de vez en cuando. Casualmente Harry solía estar cerca en esos episodios de debilidad, pero eso no tenía nada que ver.

-¿Sabes que conozco restaurantes que podrían arruinarte?

Harry sonrió, aliviado, y su alivio hizo que Draco sintiera algo cálido y agradable por dentro.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Supongo.

XXI

Era verdad que Harry no quería saber nada de Belby. Draco pudo observar en persona cómo rechazaba sus intentos y tuvo que admitir que se sentía demasiado satisfecho. Tanto tiempo junto a Harry empezaba a afectarle; soñar con él se había vuelto algo demasiado frecuente y algunos de esos sueños tenían una naturaleza en la que Draco prefería no pensar mucho. Obviamente, la culpa era sobre todo de su abstinencia: hacía meses que no follaba y Harry era la persona con la que más tiempo pasaba. A los dos, además, les gustaban los chicos. Y Harry era bastante atractivo, además de una buena compañía. ¿Qué tenía de raro que en esas circunstancias extremas, extraordinarias, se descubriera de pronto fantaseando con él?

Cuando todo terminara, las cosas cambiarían. Volvería a recuperar su vida, se iría al extranjero a ver a sus padres, se acostaría con todos los chicos que quisiera… Vería menos a Harry y sus estúpidos sueños sobre él desaparecerían.

XXII

Los exámenes de Navidad no estaban lejos y Harry había empezado a dedicarle más horas a los estudios. Draco aprovechaba ese rato para leer un poco, ojear los libros de los aurores sobre maldiciones o charlar con Kreacher; a veces, si Harry se quedaba algo atascado con Aritmancia o Pociones también le echaba una mano. Pero aquel día estaba algo resfriado y se había tumbado en el sofá, desde donde le daba órdenes a Kreacher cada cinco minutos para que le acercara libros o vasos de agua o pañuelos limpios. Para salvar un poco las apariencias tenía la varita en la mano, dispuesto a hacer su papel si alguien les atacaba, pero esperaba de corazón que no pasara absolutamente nada porque no tenía energías para salvarle la vida a nadie.

Estaba medio adormilado cuando alguien entró por Red Flú. Draco entreabrió los ojos, molesto por la interrupción, y vio a Granger y al otro entrando en la sala de estar; por alguna razón, se lo quedaron mirando un par de segundos con expresión rara. Draco les puso mala cara mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Qué?

-Draco no se encuentra bien hoy –les explicó Harry a sus amigos, ruborizándose un poco.

Draco se preguntó por qué Granger estaba mirando a Harry con la expresión de una madre al descubrir que su hijo ha asaltado todas las cajas de dulces de la despensa.

-No es nada grave, así que no pongáis a enfriar el champán.

-Hum, mala hierba nunca muere –replicó a su vez la comadreja, sin demasiado sentimiento.

Harry dio un falso suspiro de satisfacción.

-Aww, ya se nota el espíritu navideño, ¿verdad?

Los amigos de Harry habían ido allí para discutir sobre lo que iban a hacer en Navidades. Draco le había escrito a sus padres diciendo que aún no podía reunirse con ellos y ellos habían decidido volver a Malfoy manor durante las fiestas para que al menos pudieran cenar juntos el día de Navidad. Harry iba a ir a La Madriguera y Draco suponía que nadie intentaría atacarlo sabiendo que eso suponía enfrentarse también al clan Weasley al completo.

-Aclárame una cosa, Malfoy –dijo la comadreja, cuando ya se iban-. ¿Por qué sigues obsesionado con pagarle a Harry tu deuda de vida si os habéis… bueno, si ahora os lleváis bien?

-Yo no estoy obsesionado, Weasley –puntualizó, con toda la dignidad que permitía su catarro-. Y no veo qué tiene que ver. Lo hizo antes de que nos lleváramos bien.

Guau, decir en voz alta que se llevaba bien con Harry Potter sonaba _muy_ raro…

-Bueno, Malfoy, que te mejores –le dijo Granger, dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

-Gracias.

La comadreja hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida y por fin los dos se marcharon por la Red Flú, dejándolos solos de nuevo a él y a Harry. Draco volvió a tumbarse en el sofá con un gruñido de fastidio.

-Me alegra que también te lleves mejor con ellos –dijo Harry entonces, sentándose junto a sus pies.

Draco se encogió de hombros; después de disfrutar de la compañía de Voldemort, su tía Bellatrix, Greyback y los otros, le resultaba fácil tolerar a cualquiera que no pretendiera torturarle ni comerle.

-Estoy demasiado enfermo para tener ganas de insultar a nadie.

Harry meneó la cabeza condescendientemente.

-Ya… No puedes engañarme, ¿sabes? Andromeda me está enseñando a entender vuestro idioma.

-Hum, eso va contra nuestras reglas secretas.

Harry sonrió un poco y luego se mordió los labios con aire entre nervioso y decidido.

-Draco, escucha…

Pero Draco no pudo escuchar nada porque le sobrevino un violento ataque de tos. Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le pidió a Kreacher que trajera otro vaso de agua. Poco a poco, Draco consiguió parar de toser y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, cansado.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Harry meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-Nada, no te preocupes.-Le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo-. Intenta dormir un poco; yo te despertaré cuando esté lista la cena.

Draco le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. La verdad era que Harry no tenía por qué preocuparse así por él, pero resultaba agradable. Lástima que no fuera a durar eternamente, porque podría acostumbrarse.

XXIII

Faltaban tres días para Nochebuena. Sus padres llegarían al día siguiente, él tenía ya todos sus regalos comprados, incluido el de Harry, y ya había ordenado a los elfos que adornaran la mansión como de costumbre. El callejón Diagón volvía a estar abarrotado de gente ultimando las compras y Draco seguía a Harry, que iba con la comadreja, sobre su escoba.

Weasley quería comprarle a Granger un regalo de Navidad y, confiando poco en su buen gusto –al menos lo reconocía, que ya era un paso- le había pedido a Harry que le echara una mano. En opinión de Draco eso era un ciego guiando a otro ciego.

Los dos Gryffindor hablaban entre susurros. La comadreja era muy paranoica y no le hacía ninguna gracia saber que él había estado escuchando conversaciones entre ellos y que aún lo hacía. A Draco le parecía muy inmaduro por su parte, ya que no había repetido nada de lo que había escuchado durante aquellos meses.

Ejem, bueno, casi nada.

Cuando Harry y la comadreja entraron a la joyería de Prettystuff, que había abierto meses después de la guerra, Draco decidió acompañarles. Todavía oculto bajo la Capa –las alarmas sólo se dispararían si trataba de salir de ahí con algún objeto – le echó una ojeada a los otros clientes de la tienda. Aparte de ellos y de la dependienta, había dos hombres más que parecían embarcados en la misma misión que Harry y Weasley. No tenían aspecto peligroso y Draco se acercó a Harry para hacerle saber que estaba allí. Mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro, una señal convenida, pudo ver los pendientes que estaba examinando Weasley.

-¿Son para alguna anciana tía? –le susurró a Harry, disfrutando más de la cuenta al olerle, al sentir su oreja al alcance de un beso-. Seguro que le encantan.

Harry se estremeció, haciendo que Draco sintiera un terrible anhelo por descubrir qué otras reacciones podía causarle. Pero mientras Harry le pasaba el recado a Weasley, quien se quedó mirando estúpidamente los pendientes, Draco se reprochó por centésima vez su enajenación mental. Oh, aquello tenía que acabar. No podía perder el juicio de ese modo. Saltaba a la vista que Harry no quería nada con él; después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, si hubiera estado interesado le habría dado una señal, ¿no? ¿Y qué señal le había dado? Acostarse con Marcus Belby. Además, él realmente tampoco quería nada con Harry. Sí, era atractivo e interesante y alguien que le hacía sentirse siempre más vivo de lo normal, y a pesar de pasar juntos la mayor parte del día, cuando estaban separados había empezado a echarlo de menos de la manera más ridículamente sentimental del mundo. Pero la idea de ellos dos juntos… bueno, era como imaginar a su padre con Molly Weasley. Algo que la realidad no estaba preparada para consentir ni contemplar.

Lástima que ni su propio cuerpo ni su corazón atendieran a razones.

XXIV

Weasley había encontrado por fin algo mínimamente decente que regalar cuando Draco oyó la puerta de la joyería abriéndose y se giró para ver quién era. No vio a nadie. Su mente apenas había empezado a barajar distintas explicaciones cuando varios rayos rojos salieron en dirección hacia ellos. Igual que la vez anterior, Draco estiró a Harry con fuerza del brazo para quitarlo de la trayectoria de uno de los rayos. Weasley no tuvo tanta suerte, pero mientras caía al suelo con Harry, Draco alcanzó a ver su varita y la del dependiente saliendo disparada en dirección al origen de los rayos.

-_¡Hominum Revelo! _–bramó Harry, apuntando hacia allí-. ¡_Expeliarmus!_

Los magos, visibles ahora gracias al primer hechizo de Harry, esquivaron el segundo. Eran cinco, y Draco vio que uno de ellos se había quedado cerca de la puerta, lanzando un hechizo tras otro. Otro había desarmado a los dos hombres que también habían entrado buscando un regalo y Harry trataba desesperadamente de batirse contra los tres que quedaban y proteger a Weasley, que se había golpeado la cabeza al caer y estaba medio inconsciente. Draco le lanzó un Desmaius a uno de ellos por la espalda, pero otro, grandote y pelirrojo, apareció de pronto apuntando a uno de los clientes a la cabeza.

-¡Suelta la varita o lo mato! –le gritó a Harry-. ¡Suelta la varita!

Draco estaba a punto de lanzarle otro Desmaius, pero entonces vio que uno de los atacantes apuntaba a Harry y cambió de objetivo. El mago quedó inconsciente, pero con ese gesto, Draco había traicionado su posición, y otro atacante le lanzó un Petrificus Totalis. Draco no pudo esquivarlo y cayó al suelo bocabajo, rígido como una tabla.

-¡No! –exclamó Harry.

_-¡Desmaius!_

El hechizo le dio de lleno y Draco lo oyó caer. Todo había terminado, comprendió, mientras el miedo le helaba la sangre. Entonces oyó pasos en su dirección y sintió un puntapié en las costillas.

-Aquí está –dijo, quitándole la Capa-. Joder, ¿este es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? ¿Qué coño hace aquí?

El mago le dio la vuelta y Draco, incapaz de hablar por culpa del hechizo, pudo ver que era un tipo alto y de mejillas chupadas.

-Peor para él –dijo el pelirrojo-. Anda, vamos a ocuparnos de ellos y vayamos a por las joyas de una vez.

XXV

Al principio, Draco pensó sinceramente que iban a matarlos y si no gritó de desesperación fue porque se lo impedía el hechizo. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a asustarse de verdad, a pensar que él y Harry no podían morirse así, no ese día, se dio cuenta de que los estaban llevando hacia un pequeño almacén. Sus esperanzas se vieron truncadas en cuanto oyó el conjuro que usaban para sellar la puerta.

Vacúmitus. El vacío perfecto.

Los ladrones habían dejado inconscientes a la otra pareja antes de meterlos allí; Draco era el único que estaba consciente, pero no podía ni parpadear, mucho menos exteriorizar su desesperación. El almacén tenía unos cuatro o cinco metros cuadrados, no más, y ellos eran seis. ¿Cuánto tiempo de aire tendrían? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Si alguien no acudía pronto a rescatarlos, morirían allí asfixiados.

Un gemido atrajo su atención. Alguien estaba despertando. ¿Harry?

-¿Draco? –Sí, era Harry. Draco se esforzó como nunca en contestar, pero no le salía la voz. Por suerte, Harry era insistente-. ¡Draco!

Estaba bastante oscuro, pero Draco vio su silueta recortándose frente a él, sus manos palpando ansiosamente sus brazos y su cara como si quisiera asegurarse de que no tenía nada roto. Draco, curiosamente, en ese momento sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza, totalmente alejado del peligro en el que se encontraban: lo primero que había hecho Harry al despertar había sido ir a por él. A por él. No la comadreja sino él.

-Era un Petrificus Totalis, ¿verdad? Déjame intentar… -Harry puso sus manos sobre su pecho y después de unos segundos su voz sonó con absoluta determinación-. _Finite Incantatem._

Draco sintió la magia tintineando en su cuerpo y para su asombro, descubrió que había funcionado.

-¡Harry!

-Oh, menos mal…

Harry le abrazó débilmente, casi cayéndose sobre él. Draco lo sujetó como pudo, algo alarmado, y quedó prácticamente en su regazo.

-Eh, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

-La magia sin varita… me deja hecho polvo… ¿Ron?

-Les han lanzado un Desmaius antes de meterlos aquí. Harry, han hecho un Vacúmitus. Si no nos sacan pronto de aquí, estamos jodidos.

Draco oyó cómo dejaba escapar una exclamación de alarma, pero aun así se quedó donde estaba, seguramente intentando recuperar las fuerzas. Su peso era lo más reconfortante que Draco había experimentado nunca.

-Lo siento –dijo Harry al final.

-¿El qué?

-No estarías aquí si no hubiera sido por mí.

-No seas idiota, Harry. Se supone que debía salvarte la vida. Yo sí que lo siento.

Harry se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentado sobre sus talones frente a él.

-Probablemente me la has salvado, ahí fuera. Esto no ha sido culpa tuya, Draco –dijo, con vehemencia-. Eres un gran guardaespaldas.

-No, he vuelto a fallar –insistió, con culpabilidad.

-No es cierto, no lo es –replicó, apretándole un momento la mano-. Aún no estamos muertos, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes ayudarme a ponerme de pie?

Draco lo hizo y fueron juntos hasta la puerta. Parecía imposible abrirla y Harry no habría podido romper ese hechizo sin varita aunque hubiera estado totalmente descansado. Draco, intentando ser tan optimista como él, se dijo que aún podía llegar ayuda. No sabía cuáles eran los planes de los ladrones, pero si al marcharse dejaban la tienda abandonada, antes o después entraría alguien y se daría cuenta de que pasaba algo raro.

Tras ver que no había manera de abrir la puerta, Harry fue a examinar el estado de los demás, sobre todo el de Weasley, pero no intentó despertarlos. Draco no necesitaba explicaciones: la gente inconsciente consumía menos oxígeno que la gente consciente y además un Weasley despierto no era algo que fuera a mejorar lo que podían ser sus últimos instantes sobre el planeta.

-Es Navidad –dijo Harry de pronto-. Alguien intentará entrar en la tienda.

-Eso espero –contestó, en tono un poco lúgubre.

Casi antes de que se diera cuenta, Harry estaba frente a él, las manos sobre sus hombros, mandándole un calor y una energía inesperados.

-No vamos a morir. Hoy, no.-Draco se lo quedó mirando, incapaz de articular palabra. Harry le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego la apartó a la vez que retiraba las manos-. Pero por si acaso…

-Merlín, no digas eso –dijo Draco, cerrando los ojos.

-Es que… Draco, estos meses… el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos…

Draco apenas había tenido tiempo de abrir los ojos y de preguntarse a qué venía esa voz repentinamente vacilante cuando Harry se inclinó hacia él y le besó.

XXVI

Durante un par de segundos, Draco se quedó demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. Pero de repente su cerebro asimiló lo que estaba pasando.

Harry le estaba besando.

Sus labios se sentían maravillosamente bien sobre los suyos, haciendo que su cuerpo empezara a tintinearle. Draco quería más de aquello y le correspondió con entusiasmo, enredando las manos en su alborotado pelo. Harry dejó escapar un gemido de aprobación y entreabrió la boca en una muda invitación. Draco buscó su lengua; en ese momento, era realmente más necesaria que el oxígeno, y cuando la encontró, sintió un exquisito latigazo de placer que le recorría el cuerpo y convertía sus huesos en fuego.

-Harry…

Harry siguió besándole con una desesperación similar a la del propio Draco, estrechándole con fuerza entre sus brazos. Draco perdió la noción del tiempo, sólo quería seguir besándole eternamente. Pero al final, Harry se separó ligeramente de él, lo justo para poder hablar y que su aliento se sintiera como una caricia sobre sus labios.

-No sabía si tú…–cuchicheó.

-Ni yo que tú también…

Harry volvió a besarle, como si quisiera despejar cualquier posible duda que pudiera albergar. Draco nunca había estado más a favor de despejar dudas.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿querrías…? ¿Podríamos…?

Draco iba a decir que sí, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio un fulgor extraño y se giró para ver qué era.

-¡La puerta, Harry! ¡Mira!

Los dos se pusieron rápidamente en pie, con la vista fija en la puerta, divididos entre la esperanza de que fuera el presagio de un rescate y el temor a que fueran los ladrones dispuestos a demostrar que también eran unos asesinos. La puerta destelleó con un brillo azulado y con un crack tan sonoro que hizo moverse a dos de los magos inconscientes, se abrió y una mujer entró con su varita en la mano.

-¿Quién hay ahí? ¿Estáis bien?

Aquella era probablemente la primera vez que Draco se alegraba de ver a un auror.

XXVII

La agente no había llegado sola. Dos aurores más entraron al pequeño almacén y empezaron a atender a los magos inconscientes, despertándolos con Ennervates. La mujer los hizo salir, mientras les preguntaba qué había pasado y Harry empezó a explicárselo. Draco escuchaba sólo a medias, un poco conmocionado por la experiencia y todavía afectado por los concienzudos besos de Harry. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le costaba pensar con claridad. Harry le había besado. Y él, desde luego, había besado también a Harry, de eso no había duda alguna. Cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que Harry se hubiera dejado llevar por una especie de euforia _pre mortem_. Los Gryffindor eran tan peculiares… Pero Draco estaba bastante seguro de que era algo más. A medida que repasaba las últimas semanas lo iba viendo con más claridad.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Harry, pasándole la mano por la cintura.

Ese gesto, de algún modo, lo volvió todo real.

-Estoy muy bien –dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió también y le besó.

-En fin, sabíamos que esto era inevitable –dijo de pronto Weasley, sonando cerca de ellos-. Lo asombroso es que os haya costado tanto.

-Quién fue a hablar –replicó Harry.

-Sí, bueno, Hermione y yo teníamos la excusa de ser unos críos, pero vosotros ya sois mayorcitos.

A Draco le alegró ver que Weasley no le ponía pegas a su relación con Harry. Quizás no era tan horrible, después de todo.

-Eh, Draco… -dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

Draco se giró y saludó a su amigo Greg Goyle con sorpresa.

-Greg, hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo he avisado a los aurores. ¿Qué haces tú? ¿Ahora estás con Potter?

-Es una larga historia –contestó Draco-. ¿Has sido tú? Nos has salvado la vida.

Greg asintió.

-Menos mal, me estaba hartando de seguirlo –dijo, señalando con su manaza a Weasley.

Draco abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron los tres a la vez.

Una mirada con Harry y Weasley le bastó para saber que ellos también estaban estupefactos. Greg, ajeno a la sorpresa que había causado, miró a Weasley con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora estamos en paz.

-¿Me… me has estado… siguiendo? –balbuceó la comadreja, empezando a ponerse de un color rojo muy poco atractivo.

-No me gustaba deberte la vida. –Y después se giró hacia Draco, que aún estaba atónito-. Me voy, Draco. Hay chuletas de cordero para cenar.

Sin más, se Desapareció. Draco miró a los dos Gryffindor. Weasley estaba aún rojo y con expresión horrorizada; Harry parecía estar aguantándose la risa.

-Me ha estado siguiendo –musitó la comadreja-._ Goyle _me ha estado siguiendo.

-Es un Slytherin –explicó Draco.

Harry ya no pudo contenerse más y le dio una palmadita a Weasley en la espalda antes de echarse a reír.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo.

XXVIII

Unas horas después, Draco descansaba, feliz y satisfecho, en los brazos de Harry. Ambos yacían sobre una manta en el suelo, frente a la chimenea. El fuego chisporroteaba alegremente y sacaba destellos rojizos y anaranjados de los adornos del árbol de Navidad. La mano de Harry trazaba dibujos sobre su estómago y él frotaba la nariz contra su cuello y le daba besos de vez en cuando.

-¿Sabes, Harry? Me he dado cuenta de que me equivoqué al calcular tu esperanza de vida.

-¿Sí?

-Es verdad que tienes impulsos suicidas, pero me olvidé de incluir en mis cálculos un factor aún más importante.

-¿Cuál?

-También tienes más suerte de la que es humanamente posible.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

-Bueno, me alegra saber que no me aguarda una muerte inminente.

-A mí también –dijo Draco, moviéndose un poco para besarlo en los labios-. De todos modos, ahora que sabes que te esperan dosis diarias de sexo y más sexo fabuloso, espero que tengas algo más de cuidado.

-Es un buen incentivo –admitió Harry, sonriente.

-Naturalmente, toda la suerte del mundo no bastaría para salvarte la vida si vuelves a emborracharte tanto como para acabar en la cama que no debes –le advirtió.

-Aquella noche ya habría preferido acabar en tu cama –replicó, sin dejar de sonreír-. Pero no volverá a pasar, lo prometo. Si me emborracho, la tuya será la única cama en la que terminaré.

Harry rodó hasta colocarse encima de él y empezó a besarlo. Draco sintió cómo su cuerpo despertaba de nuevo y se restregó contra él golosamente. Los labios de Harry abandonaron los suyos y se movieron entre pequeños mordisquitos hacia su cuello. Draco gimió suavemente y echó la cabeza atrás, ofreciéndole mejor ángulo. Una pequeña corriente de aire hizo sonar las campanillas que adornaban el árbol y Draco pudo sentir la risa de Harry vibrando deliciosamente sobre la piel de su cuello.

-¿Qué?

Harry se irguió un poco y lo miró con unos ojos que hicieron sentirse a Draco pequeño y gigante a la vez.

-Los muggles dicen que cuando tintinean las campanas es porque un ángel ha conseguido sus alas. –Le acarició la mejilla-. Esas han debido ser las tuyas.

Vale, era cursi. Y muggle. Y no creía en los ángeles. Pero de todos modos pensó que de aquel momento iban a salirle unos Patronus perfectos.

-He sido un gran ángel de la guarda, ¿verdad?

-El mejor.

-Si mi padre deja a mi madre para liarse con Molly Weasley nunca te lo perdonaré.

Harry parpadeó, confuso.

-Eso tiene sentido dentro de tu cabeza, ¿verdad?

Draco se echó a reír y le dio un beso.

-Significa que te quiero.

La sonrisa de Harry habría podido iluminar todo el hemisferio norte.

-Yo también te quiero.

Mientras seguían intercambiando besos y confidencias, en la calle empezó a nevar.

**Fin**.


End file.
